


Date Talk

by LadyM_17



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Cute, Getting Together, M/M, Talking, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: "Do you wanna go out with me?”Sebastian gaped up at Chase, before glancing at his friends who were just as shell-shocked to see that the man they had seen with Seb on occasion had seemingly just asked him on a date.They needed to talk.
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Sebastian
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Date Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> ChasexSebastian requested this and I hope I delivered well.
> 
> Content Warnings: Implied/Mentions of Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Accidental Dirty Talk  
> Please take care of yourselves and let me know if you think I missed anything <3

"Do you wanna go out with me?”

Sebastian gaped up at Chase, before glancing at his friends who were just as shell-shocked to see that the man they had seen with Seb on occasion had seemingly just asked him on a date.

After a moment of silence, Alex came to his rescue. “Seb, we’ve got to go to class. Sorry, dude.” He took Sebastian by the arm, tugging him to his feet. The excuse wasn’t necessarily a lie, Seb did have class, just not for another twenty minutes.

“Um, Chase,” Sebastian shook himself out of his friend’s grip. “Look this class, it’s a big presentation day,” Also true. “It ends at two-thirty, can we talk then?”

“Is that a no?” Chase didn't look mad but slightly hurt.

“No, no, it’s not a no,” Sebastian said, frantically, he didn’t want Chase to think he didn’t want to go out with him- he did! It was just—"It’s just a we’ll talk then.”

* * *

Chase was waiting outside for him. Sebastian took a moment before joining him to assure his friends that no, they didn’t need to call the cops, this man was not going to murder him. Chase chuckled to himself as he overheard this, Seb had good friends that was for sure, but, really, Seb had a good four inches and ten pounds on him, though then again Chase was bionic.

Sebastian smiled sheepishly at Chase as they walked away from the community college. He did know that Chase’s bionic hearing would’ve enabled him to hear that discussion. It was only once they were a few blocks away that Sebastian started talking.

“You do know I’m evil right?”

Chase raised an eyebrow. Was this Sebastian’s problem with going out with him? His “evilness”? “Oh come on, you haven’t tried to kill anyone in years, you been to jail once, also years ago, you’ve stopped working shady side jobs, and are now in college. What exactly is evil about that?”

“The fact I tried to kill anyone in the first place!”

“I’ve tried to kill people before, hell I have killed before.”

“You’re a bionic hero, half the time, those people are literal supervillains. It’s different.”

“If I recall correctly, which I always do, you were trying to kill us because we’d killed your father and, according to you, brainwashed your siblings, which doesn’t sound very evil of you.”

“I wanted to enslave the human race.”

“Do you still want to enslave the human race?”

“Considering I’m a part of it, not really.”

“Is your being a part of it the only reason you don’t want to enslave the human race?”

“… No,” Sebastian admitted.

“Well, there you go.” Chase proclaimed. “Growth, you’re no longer evil.”

“I still tried to kill you, that can’t be a healthy start for a relationship.”

Chase stopped walking, looking Sebastian in the eyes. “Do you not want to go out with me? It’s fine if you don’t, that’s okay, we’ll still be friends, it’s alright—”

“No, it’s not that.”

“So you do want to go out with me?”

“I didn’t say that.” Sebastian ran his hands through his hair.

“So you don’t?”

“I didn’t say that either, Chase! I do! I want to go on all the boring cliché dates with you, because if I'm with you we'll find a way to make it fun. I want to sit in the lab while you work on something way above my pay grade. If I’m really honest I want to kiss you right now until you make me stop because there are children across the street. What I’m trying to figure out is why you, the smartest guy in the world, would want to go out with me!”

Chase would’ve preferred if they could’ve focused on the fact that Sebastian wanted to make out with him— like, yeah there were kids across the street but there was also an alley a block back, and perhaps Sebastian’s friends-- who’d been nervously tailing them since the school, they seemed very concerned -- would think he had murdered Sebastian for a bit, but he and Sebastian would get to kiss for a while and that seemed nice— but no, instead he got to deal with whatever nonsense Sebastian was babbling about him being evil and Chase not wanting to go out with him.

“You’re asking me why I want to go out with you?”

Sebastian nodded.

“Well, first off, just, you’re very pretty and your hair is alright.” Chase grinned as Sebastian frowned.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Well, if you’d let me finish. You’re also resilient and understanding. You make me feel understood and give me courage—”

“I give you courage?” Sebastian echoed.

“You think I would be able to ask anyone out? No, Seb. I’m able to ask you out because it’s you because I know you won’t laugh at me or be cruel because even if you say no, you’ll still have my back afterward. We’re in a world of supervillains and crime and you make me feel like I can handle it all, that I’m capable.”

“You _are_ capable,” Seb said.

“And you help me feel that way. And — even if you don’t know it— people care about you, Seb. Your friends have been following us for almost half an hour now because they’re worried about you.”

“They— what?” Seb whirled around to see his friends a block behind them. He shook his head. “Give me a sec.”

He jogged over to where his friends were. “What’re you doing here?”

“We wanted to make sure you’ll be okay,” Alex said. “Are you?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Do you want me to turn him down for you?” Kylie asked. “I can do that.”

“It’s not that, I want to go out with him but, I just, he’s such a good person.”

“So are you, Seb.”

“You don’t know everything about me, Kylie. I’m a bad person.”

Kylie snorted. “I’m sorry Seb, but that’s flat-out bullshit.”

“Alex literally met me in prison.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “I was in prison too and which one of us is insistent I’m not a bad person because of that? Cause it’s not me.”

“You’re not,” Seb agreed. “But you don’t even know what I did!”

“And it doesn’t fucking matter,” Kylie insisted. “We know you’re not a bad person.”

“Seb. It doesn’t matter what you did, you deserve to be happy, whether it’s with Chase or with someone else or with no one.” Alex clasped his shoulder. “Okay?”

Seb hesitated. “You can’t know that.”

“We can,” Kylie said. “We know who you are now, Seb, and that’s all that matters.” She grinned at where Chase was waiting. “Go talk to him, and," She raised her voice. "Let him know if he hurts you. I’ll kick his ass.”

Seb glanced over to where Chase was grinning, he was sure he had heard that, even if he was trying to give them a semblance of privacy. “I’m sure he knows.”

He returned to where Chase was waiting with a small smile. “Everything alright?”

“You know it is,” Seb accused, flicking Chase’s ear lightly.

Chase shrugged. “I tried, but your friends are passionate and therefore a bit… loud.”

“They said I deserve happiness.”

“They’re right.”

Seb shrugged. “I don’t know if they’re right but… I guess I’m willing to try.”

“You are?”

Seb nodded and leaned in slightly before pausing. “You okay if I kiss you?”

Chase nodded, before putting up a hand. “Wait, children, but we could go back to the tower or there’s an alley a block back if you’re willing.”

“Chase Davenport wants to make out with me in an alley?”

“Chase Davenport is willing to do anything with you, anywhere.”

Seb raised an eyebrow and Chase went red.

“Shoot, I did not mean it to sound as, uh, dirty as it did.”

“Sure you didn’t.”

“I didn’t!”

“Don’t worry. I know what you mean, now, uh, why don’t we go check out that alleyway?”

Chase took his hand. “Let’s.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I got a tumblr if anyone is interested. It's very much of a mess right now, I need to learn how to properly format it. https://ladym-17.tumblr.com/


End file.
